


Purple-Eyed Monster

by misumaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro's always getting confessed too. He's used to it by now, it's just the way it is. Only... He's never asked Murasakibara how <i>he</i> feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'secrecy' square on my 2016 seasonofkink card. Massive hugs as always to the wonderful ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Himuro stretched his legs and sighed as the class was finally dismissed. The last few minutes had dragged interminably, and all he could think about was how quickly he could grab something to eat and maximise his time on the court. Maybe he should grab some snacks for Murasakibara as well…

He didn’t see the girl standing in the doorway until he was on top of her, thoughts too preoccupied with basketball and food. It was becoming an irritatingly familiar scene; an ornate envelope clutched between a girl’s hands, hope shining in her eyes, her friends lurking just out of sight in case the confession went horribly wrong… How many times had he seen it this week? Three, no, maybe four? Honestly, he was hoping they’d have got the hint by now, but at this rate he was going to have to turn down the entire female population of the school by the end of the year. Including the cleaning lady.

Face set in a suitably neutral expression, Himuro approached the trembling girl. He really hoped she wouldn’t cry. The last time that happened, the girl’s friends crowded him and Murasakibara had to physically pull him away before they tore him to pieces. Himuro had bought him so many snacks after that.

The letter was abruptly shoved in his face. It was a particularly fancy one this time, his name carefully written between the cutesy stickers and glitter splotches that covered the envelope. “Hi… Himuro-senpai! Please accept my feelings!”

Himuro groaned inwardly. Why did they always insist on doing this to him in public? So it was harder for him to say no? Himuro patted her gently on the shoulder, taking great care not to touch the letter. “I’m sorry, but I…”

Oh no. She was already crying. And, of course, as Himuro patted his pockets frantically in search of a handkerchief, all of her friends started to crawl out of the woodwork. 

“What did you say to her?”

“How could you make her cry? She goes to all your games you know!”

“Yeah, she’s totally your biggest fan! I bet you don’t even know her name, huh?”

_”Her name? Why would I…?”_ Damn it, now he was slipping into English. But how was he meant to know who she was? He’d never spoken to her before! Himuro swallowed, trying to force himself to remember that he was in Japan, speak Japanese, when the ringleader of the girls poked him in the chest and cut him off again. 

“Oh, _that’s_ it, is it? You think because you spent some time in America you’re too good for her?”

“I didn’t say that!” Himuro glanced around, searching for someone, anyone, to help him out of his predicament. His classmates seemed far more concerned with enjoying themselves at his expense, and practice hadn’t even started yet, so it wasn’t likely that the rest of the team would come looking for him… He was about to consider crying himself when the light from above was reassuringly blocked out. 

Murasakibara. He was saved.

Only… when Himuro looked up to express his thanks, Murasakibara’s expression wasn’t reassuring at all. Instead of his usual placid disinterest, Murasakibara was pissed. It was the kind of look Himuro had only seen on the court before, when Murasakibara was in the mood to crush something, and he almost started to feel sorry for the crowd of girls it was being directed at. Only almost.

Murasakibara reached down and delicately plucked the letter from the trembling girl’s fingers and held it front of her face as he tore it in two. The entire hallway fell silent as the two halves gently fluttered to the floor, shedding glitter as they fell. 

“He says no.”

Himuro tensed, waiting for the girls to start attacking again, but was instead grabbed by the shoulders and swiftly whisked away by Murasakibara. He stumbled along, trying to keep up with Murasakibara’s long stride, almost losing his footing completely when Murasakibara unexpectedly walked right past the lunch hall and straight to the locker room instead. He didn’t have time to register his surprise at the missed opportunity for food as the breath was knocked out of him as he found himself pushed up against the back of a row of lockers, just out of sight of the main door. 

“That was cruel, Atsushi.”

“Why? You were going to say no anyway, weren’t you?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point…” Himuro tried to shift and change his position to ease the strain in his neck from staring up to meet Murasakibara’s gaze, but it was no good. Murasakibara’s body was like a solid wall of muscle surrounding him, and the long strands of hair falling around Murasakibara’s face meant it was all Himuro could see. 

“Muro-chin attracts too many girls.”

“And whose fault is that? If you’d just let me tell people about us, maybe you wouldn’t have to keep coming and pulling me out of…” Himuro paused. The wall had grown an extra appendage, one that was currently digging into his hip. That was weird, why would Murasakibara get turned on when he was obviously still angry? Unless… Oh. “You _like_ this, don’t you?”

Murasakibara said nothing, but there was a definite flush to his cheeks that hadn’t been there before, so Himuro continued. “That’s it, isn’t it? You won’t let me tell anyone because seeing me reject all those girls turns you on.”

“Muro-chin…” There was a warning note now to Murasakibara’s voice, but the erection pressed against Himuro’s side showed no signs of shrinking. He risked continuing.

“You get off on watching all those girls have their hopes crushed because you know that they can’t have me. That I’m yours. And today, when you stepped in…” Himuro’s hand strayed down, rubbing at Murasakibara’s cock through the rough fabric of his uniform. “What got you so excited, was it tearing that letter up? Or were you already hard before that?”

He didn’t give Murasakibara a chance to answer, instead raising himself as far as he could on his tiptoes to brush Murasakibara’s lips against his own while giving Murasakibara’s cock a hard squeeze. “Want me to take care of this for you?”

Murasakibara’s eyes fluttered towards the door. “The team might finish lunch soon.”

“They’re probably still busy teasing Liu. And if they do… we’ll just say we’re getting changed.” Himuro shifted position, deliberately rubbing his cock against Murasakibara’s own to show just how hard the conversation had got him as well. “Come on, touch me. Remind me why those girls can’t have me.”

A flare of jealousy flashed across Murasakibara’s eyes beneath the curtain of his hair, and then he was on Himuro. Big hands pawed at every inch of his body and with each new touch the air of the locker room grew suffocatingly thick around them. Himuro could feel himself sweating under the layers of his uniform, but any attempt to try and remove it just got his hands swatted away by Murasakibara. After his third attempt to unbutton his shirt was denied, Himuro tried to question Murasakibara, but the determined look in Murasakibara’s eyes stopped him before the words even left his lips. Obviously, Murasakibara wanted to take control for once, and Himuro was happy to let him.

Luckily, Murasakibara didn’t leave him to sweat for too much longer, and Himuro couldn’t stifle the moan that left him when his cock was finally freed to the air. One large hand quickly covered his mouth, preventing him from making any further noise.

“Keep quiet, Muro-chin. We don’t want them to hear us.”

Himuro’s cock was given a hard squeeze as if to test him, and he bit back another moan as a wave of pleasure ran through him. Murasakibara gave a little nod of satisfaction and moved quickly after that, not that Himuro was complaining. He guessed it was because of how little time they had, but it was so rare to see Murasakibara as energetic as this, and he relished the rough, uneven strokes as Murasakibara rubbed their cocks together. Murasakibara’s hand was still firmly wrapped around his mouth and every time Himuro’s eyes shifted towards the direction of entrance to try and see if anyone was coming, Murasakibara would squeeze and make sure that Himuro’s attention stayed solely on him. The heat continued to build within Himuro until it was unbearable, and he came, one of Murasakibara’s hands muffling his cries and the other coated in their hot, sticky come.

The wall of muscle moved away, and Himuro’s legs finally gave out under him. He’d be completely useless at practice today, he mused as he leaned back against the lockers, gasping in big gulps of air, but it was worth it. Besides, he’d learned something new about Murasakibara, which might make the next time he was ambushed more bearable. Although… Nobody said Murasakibara was the only who could get jealous.

A shadow loomed over him again as Murasakibara returned with a damp towel and Himuro’s gym bag. Himuro took the offered items with an exhausted smile and rummaged around in his bag to find the bag of chips he’d stashed in there before holding them out to Murasakibara. “Here. You did skip lunch, right?”

Murasakibara took the bag gratefully and Himuro waited until he’d stuffed his mouth with a handful of chips before looking up at him with an innocent expression and asking the question as sweetly as possible. 

“Say, Atsushi… Have any girls confessed to _you_ , recently?”


End file.
